Loyalty
by Sammycucumber
Summary: During the formation of the Shichinintai, Bankotsu and Jakotsu are suprised by their first member. Follow this heart warming tale, as two mercaneries and their faithful dog, embark on a quest to form the legendary Shichinintai. No Yaoi,pairings,& new OC
1. The Human Pack

**Author's note:**

Okay, this is my first fanfiction. It's probably going to be horrible.

I tried to make all the characters in character and not to ooc. If I failed please tell me, and if my grammar sucks you can criticize me on that as well.

I'm trying not to make it boring, but this first chapter probably is boring, I will try my best to make it more interesting.

Since it has a dog's point of view in it, I tried to make the dog act like a dog. So I added different names to things the dog does not understand, like a human den = house and a title = the name of somebody, etc.

If it's too confusing tell me though. This is my first time and I'm trying to make the story okay sounding.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the dog, and any characters I bother to create in the future.

* * *

_They say some loyalty knows no bounds; It can result in and love or tragedy, or maybe both. The real question is how far will you go?_

Winter is a very beautiful time of the year. It prolongs the natural beauty of starlit nights. The moon shines like an illuminated pearl in the night sky. Its quiet desolateness provides peace to those burdened with noise. The ivory white of winter has a sense of purity and innocence, along with hidden sin. It marks the purification of the world and anticipates the rebirth in the spring. The snow in light, delicate flakes falls unto the dead and buries them; blanketing them until they awaken new and pure again. Winter was truly a lovely time of the year.

This however, could only be said for the humans who thought this way; for a three month old puppy though, it's quite different. Winter only stands as a difficult season in the year. When it is hard to find food and stay warm. It serves only as a challenge amongst many in the test of survival. This was true for the young stray that slinked through a rather dead forest, or so it appeared. Every so often the young canine found itself scenting the familiar scent of demons, and fiercer wildlife.

Its ears laid flat against its head and its tail was securely placed between its legs. Its dark brown eyes glanced at every movement from its peripheral. It slightly allowed its hackles to rise in a mock show of defense and barely showed teeth. Its stomach growled and refreshed the main objective in its mind; food. There was no food in this barren forest, no achievable food for an adolescent dog. It must find a human den for food.

This singular thought brought back a brief, blurred memory of a life not so long ago. In this memory there was a female bitch, her grey, brown fur was short and she was thin from the nursing of pups. The mother who had birthed it and taken care of it and its siblings. There might have been the memory of the father who sired it, but the image didn't quite appear in its mind. Its life passed quickly before it, and then it and its siblings were in the sunlight lying with a small human cub.

Yes the human cub, by the title of Daisuke. It had suddenly realized it had nearly forgotten to address things by their titles. Its mother had taught it that when it was just beginning to hear; mother said a title is an important thing to remember because someday people would call for it as well as the other siblings. Its mother had a title, the mother Kinu and Daisuke was the human cub Daisuke. However it and the other siblings had no title, they had not earned one yet. It didn't matter though because now the siblings were among the lifeless, along with the mother Kinu, and the human cub Daisuke.

A brief image passed through its mind. Its mother's nose in its face, the mother Kinu gave a stern, but loving look at it. One brown and one blue eye, shining in a black and white world. The whole memory had been warm, or so it seemed. The memory of the mother Kinu, the longing for her warmth and the longing for the human cub Daisuke's food. That is when the memories faded into the furthest part of its mind.

_Food._

That is what it needed. It would die without it; it would be among the lifeless. It set its nose to the ground and smelt; it tried to find a scent of the human dens. Nothing, there was nothing there; only the scent of snow and old animal scat. All of that and the familiar scent of evil; _demons._ So it trod along the soft snow, going nowhere, except from the lost life behind it. Life along with it was moving forward; that was how it was for creatures. They couldn't be hindered by emotions. No, instinct overtook emotions and forced them to survive. That was what it did now; survived.

* * *

The campfire was an orange beacon in the dead, white world of winter. It was sheltered by a large shack which was just a step away from unlivable. It was nicely furnished with dead weeds, the ever present scent of mold and must, and large drafty holes in the ceiling. Though as poor as the condition of the building was it served its inhabitants greatly. For Bankotsu and Jakotsu, this shelter was a rare luxury when traveling on the road, especially in this sort of weather.

The two from a distance appeared to be normal enough. However from a close up view you might say, the two peculiar men were very strange indeed. Bankotsu was merely a young boy; he had dark, black hair tied back in a long braid. His skin was tanned and his eyes were a midnight blue. He had a purple cross tattoo on his forehead and he wore a white haori attired with purple and white armor. A red obi hung from his waste. However what was notable about the young man was the weapon he carried. It was nearly larger than his self and twice the weight. It went by the name of Banryu and was Bankotsu's cherished halberd.

Jakotsu had to be the most eccentrically described though. From a distance he appeared to be a beautiful woman but up close the beautiful woman became a man. Dressed in a rather revealing pink yukata, with purple snake skin patterned armor. On his face he wore a fair share of makeup and blue fang markings were tattooed under each eye. Along with his feminine appearance he had a matching personality. He adored men; handsome men. Along with this he loathed women, addressing them as "filth".

The two companions were different physically but they were bound by one thing they had in common; the love of killing.

They loved battle and slaughter. Both were excited amongst the heat of battle. This is how fate had brought them into their undying friendship. Both of the friends were on a quest now though. They didn't have a lot of time for killing and slaughter, and made up for it with drinking. The quest they were on was one to recruit members for mercenary band. They had just begun a week ago on the quest of recruitment and had yet to cross another warrior of strength who could meet up with the requirements of joining them. With winter's snow, their progress was rather slow.

So now the friends found themselves sitting around the small fire, drinking sake and discussing future plans.

"So brother, what do you think our newest member will look like?" Jakotsu asked anxiously.

"I don't know Jakotsu, I just hope they're strong." Bankotsu answered casually. He had his arms behind his head and his eyes were closed.

"I really do hope they're good looking." He shifted his gaze towards the fire and smiled in thought.

Bankotsu furrowed his eyebrows and opened one eye.

"I thought we already had a talk about that?"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes then sighed.

"I know big brother, but I don't exactly fancy the idea of living with unattractive men."

"Jakotsu…you know I'll only be accepting excellent fighters and strong men. Their physical appearance is the least important thing on my mind. Besides you'll just kill them."

"Oh you're probably right Bankotsu, I would cut them up wouldn't I? Still I can't wait until we get new members!" His eyes seemed to light up with possibilities.

Bankotsu smiled and once again resided in a peaceful train of thought. He too thought and imagined the warriors he would recruit. Brave and strong men, who loved to kill. However as much as he thought about it, his imagination did not expand like Jakotsu's. His had its limits, and his expected the unknown. He did not imagine his warriors just yet in appearance but he rather imagined the skills they would possess. The many battles they fight in. His warriors' physical appearance came in the image of shadows, following him as he led the command.

"Jakotsu, I just hope we find some recruits soon. Its getting nerve wracking being stuck like this, I just want to find them and get the search over with." Bankotsu crossed his arms and look frustratingly at the fire.

"Bankotsu you are always rushing." Jakotsu laughed at his comrade.

"Oh you know you wish you could be done with this search to!" He smiled at Jakotsu.

"Maybe…" Jakotsu had a smug expression.

Then they both laughed simultaneously. It was one of the many humorous arguments they ever had. Soon their laughs faded away into a long lasting silence.

"Damn it sure is drafty in this place big brother." Jakotsu frowned.

"Yeah, but it's better than sleeping on our asses in the cold snow." Bankotsu replied bluntly.

"Jeez Bankotsu, you sure have a way with words." Jakotsu commented sarcastically.

Bankotsu smiled at this.

"I'm could be a regular poet, you think?"

"Oh yes big brother, you could be the best mercenary poet there ever was, if only you knew how to write…" Jakotsu trailed off.

Bankotsu's eyes slightly widened at this, but then his expression was replaced by a rather thoughtful childish one.

"I'll hire people to write for me."

"They'll all be afraid of you though."

"Then I'll force them."

"Only if they're handsome?"

Bankotsu looked aggravated for a short moment.

"No because then you'll kill them, and then what will they write?"

Jakotsu stuck his tongue out at Bankotsu suddenly.

"I will not! You always think I'm going to kill a handsome man, well I don't always!"

Bankotsu gave a skeptical look towards his friend.

"You will to kill them."

"I didn't kill that one man in that village a few days back."

"I told you not to, he was our employer."

"So?"

"If I wasn't here you would still kill them."

"Okay, okay you're probably right." Jakotsu finally said defeated.

Bankotsu grinned victoriously and then laughed. In return Jakotsu laughed as well and all was at peace.

"So big brother you want to make dinner yet?" Jakotsu asked when he noticed that his stomach was growling.

Bankotsu sighed; he could have gone a few days without eating.

"Sure." He replied finally giving in.

The snow began to fall outside, and the wind grew fierce. The two friends sat inside the house, warm and joyful. Both slightly grateful for not having to spend the night in freezing conditions unsheltered. The wind howled and carried the scent of food to who ever would have smelt it. The snow grew harsher and the wind fiercer, and still _the campfire glowed like a beacon._

* * *

The frail pup felt itself being ripped apart by a sudden wind and ice. The fierce wind tore up the hill at it and blew its fur this way and that. It had to rely on its scenting abilities only, because it was blinded and deafened by wind and snow. A blizzard crashed down upon the small animal. It still carried on though, as the hellish wind fought against it. The pain of hunger grew as well, in addition to the high winds.

It had nearly lost all sense of direction. The wind confused its path, and it found itself tripping over rocks and logs. The only scents it caught were that of demons and the ever so slightest scent, or maybe a memory of the scent of food. It wasn't at all sure if it was an actual scent or something it just wished for. So still it trekked on, staggering over ice covered obstacles.

It had squinted its eyes to avoid the sharp ice crystals that blew into them. Its ears lay as flat as it could get them against its head. Its nose worked furiously at the ground and air in front of it. It had been a good deal of time when the small creature noticed the ever present scent of food had increasingly grown strong. Ahead of it somewhere was food, cooking food, and maybe a village it could live in. More importantly though, there was food. It began to hop in the deep snow, forward, always forward.

At one moment it noticed itself heading down a hill. It had sensed a movement in front of it. Something was coming at a fast pace. Something unavoidable that gave it not enough time to dodge. It processed all these thoughts in one. Something was coming that hit hard. Something was coming no-

_WHACK!_

It was jolted backwards by a wind blown branch. It landed on its side with an unheard _Thud._ It got back up with a limp and whined lowly. Its eyes winced at the pain, and it began to move forward again. The incline of the hill helped it to move downwards and steadily the wind began to die down some. The mixture of pain and hunger kept it moving forward, because with food the pain would cease. Sleep would help as well, and hopefully there was shelter where it was heading.

Downwards seemed to last forever, and forever seemed to only last a few minutes. As soon as it began to feel as it was wandering forever downward it found itself walking up straight. It had a brief moment of confusion, but was soon again following the trail of food. The journey lasted a period of at least five minutes, before it caught the familiar glow of fire. The creature humans conjured and made things warm with. The human cub Daisuke had used the creature fire all the time, so it was very familiar with it.

It began to creep forward towards the small glow, and the glow grew until a whole human den appeared around it. The creature fire shown through an opening in the human den. The human den was a rather large but old smelling den. It smelt uncomfortable and time worn. At first it had smelt abandoned, but when the small pup got closer it caught the smell of humans. There were two, and they were both male. There was also the scent of food, and the scent of the creature fire. Then there was a different scent; an old but still present scent of _blood._

So the pup crept forward until it was nearly at the first opening of the building. It heard the voices inside, but understood none of the language. It never had understood many human words, besides what the mother Kinu had told it to understand. Which only consisted of a title it didn't have and praise or scolding. Besides what language was directed toward it, everything else didn't matter.

It peered inside, its ears perked as it stared from both the humans, to the food holder in the middle of the room. It licked its chops eagerly staring at the holder which was protected by the creature fire. Though there was food just in front of it, it could not get it. It had already known the food was the humans, since it had first discovered the humans scent. It wasn't quite sure as to how it could obtain the food carefully enough, without startling the humans. Though it had never met a hostile human in its life, it figured humans were like other dogs and guarded their food fiercely. That and these humans smelt different from how the human cub Daisuke had smelt, they smelt as if they were pack mates and would make it submit or possibly kill it.

Still though, it felt starved and maybe just maybe it could sneak without being caught. They hadn't sensed it yet, so maybe when they looked away it could dash in and steal some food. Humans were slow by nature, so maybe it had a fair chance of snagging the meal and getting far away from the two humans. If not it could at least beg for mercy, and submit to them, and maybe they would allow it to eat. The mother Kinu had explained that humans in some aspects were much like dogs, they traveled in packs together, they ate together, and if you abided by their commands they would allow you to eat and sleep with them. This idea in itself gave it some possibilities, because what if was accepted into the human pack mate's pack? It would be an easier life living with humans.

It made the decision to sneak in at first, and see where fate took it from there. Crouching lowly, it watched the two humans intently. With an undying patience it waited for an appropriate moment for a safe dash. The moment finally came when both looked simultaneously towards another opening in the human den. It took its chance and dashed into the den with a lightening speed, despite its sore shoulder. Everything moved so fast and it found itself in a trance. The creature fire mesmerized and struck fear into it, because never before had it been so close to the conjured creature before.

Its tail retreated back under its legs, and it had realized that it was waiting to long. So it reached its head out over the creature fire, and slowly let its mouth grip the pot. In a mere moment of satisfaction it was rudely awakened by a new feeling in its mouth. White hot pain shot through its mouth. It winced in agony and then….

"URRRRRRGH!"

Both humans turned around and it had been caught.

Bankotsu would never admit the jolt of surprise he had felt when he heard the loud shriek behind him. It sounded as if something was being tortured, and screaming out in pain. For a brief moment he had seen the shock on Jakotsu's face as well, along with a slight stumble. What really had surprised Bankotsu though was the source of the yelp.

Scrambling into a wall was what Bankotsu had first figured to be a small fox. It was a shade of brown blur, and it moved so fast around the floor that he couldn't quite get a good look at it. It screamed loudly, its tongue draped from the side of its mouth. He also noticed the kettle in which their dinner was cooking was rocking back and forth. Quite suddenly he found himself smiling, at what had happened.

The stupid animal had tried to steal their meal and had burnt its mouth up the iron kettle.

He looked over to Jakotsu, whose face was filled with confusion. They both exchanged glances and shrugged shoulders. By now the small animal had stopped, and licked around its mouth, all the while pawing at it. Then it slowly looked up at the two and backed into the wall as far as it could. Its eyes were huge, and as he looked he realized that it hadn't been a fox, it had been a puppy. Two shades of brown fur, a light tan on bottom and dark brown from its eyes to tail. Bankotsu found himself laughing at the pathetic looking animal suddenly. Jakotsu joined in as well.

"Oh big brother look at it? Where do you think it came from?" Jakotsu finally had stopped laughing to speak.

"Anywhere Jakotsu, from the woods or from a village, who cares?" Bankotsu shrugged.

"What should we do with it? Kill it?" Jakotsu asked cocking his head.

"I don't know, what fun would it be to kill it? It's not really strong or anything?" Bankotsu chuckled.

The puppy raised its ears finally and cocked its head at them.

"It is kind of cute big brother…" Jakotsu bent down stared at the puppy.

"You think? It looks like a brown little mutt to me." Bankotsu looked down fiercely at the dog.

The puppy began to wag its tail and put its ears down. It rolled over onto its back and whined; its tail was firmly between its legs.

"What's it doing?" Jakotsu raised an eyebrow.

"It knows I'm leader see? It can tell I'm the boss here and its pleading with me to let it live I bet!" Bankotsu smiled smugly at the puppy.

"You think?"

"No, I know for sure."

"What do you think it is a boy or a girl?" Jakotsu asked curiously, unsure of how to define genders on a dog, since he had no personal experience in the past.

"A boy." Bankotsu replied. He sounded rather sure of himself or hopeful at least.

"How do you know?"

"Because I just know, I can feel it."

"Okay then, I'll take your word for it then." Jakotsu reached towards the puppy.

It lowered itself even lower on to the ground. Still though the hand gripped it by its scruff, and pulled it up. Jakotsu hugged the puppy close to him and smiled at it.

"You might not be a good looking man, but you're certainly a handsome dog, yes you are." Jakotsu cooed at it, pleased with it being a boy.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes at the scene of his comrade; a cold blooded killer playing with a small puppy.

"Oh big brother can we please keep him?" Jakotsu looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"WHAT? Keep it? No it would get in the way of our missions!" Bankotsu was in shock.

"Why, we could use a dog companion! We could train it and it could fight with us in battle!" Jakotsu had a puppy dog face of his on now.

"No."

"Please?"

Bankotsu looked away.

"No, it would get in the way!" This was getting frustrating now.

"Please please please please plea-"

"FINE! But if it gets killed it's on your conscience and you're not getting another one!" Bankotsu was shocked at his own words, why did he agree to keep a puppy, a useless puppy.

"Thanks Bankotsu. Just think of him as our new recruit!" Jakotsu hugged the puppy tighter.

_Great my first mercenary, a stray mutt, _Bankotsu frowned and then found himself smiling.

"I bet he's hungry", Bankotsu nodded at the food.

"Oh yeah I forgot we made dinner, lets all eat." Jakotsu smiled warmly.

So they did, Jakotsu sat down a bowl for thin puppy. Bankotsu ate and watched how the cross dresser handled the small animal. He found himself confused over how anybody could feel that close to something they just met, much less a dog. It was just a stupid creature; he could feel more emotions towards a human then an animal. He just didn't understand it.

When the dog had finished eating, and by then so had Jakotsu and Bankotsu, it had fallen asleep next to Jakotsu. Jakotsu looked at the dog then at his friend, he felt his own eyelids beginning to droop. Bankotsu felt himself wanting to yawn watching the small dog. However he kept his exhaustion to himself, and sat in silence. That damn dog must have had some kind of hypnotism on him or something as tired as it was making him.

"Bankotsu, what do you say we get out the bedrolls?" Jakotsu yawned tiredly.

"Yeah, we better get to sleep if we're gonna leave early tomorrow." Bankotsu replied thankful that he could finally go to sleep.

So the comrades prepared for sleep, and they bedded at opposites sides of the fire. Jakotsu with his puppy and Bankotsu on the other side alone with his thoughts as he preferred. Bankotsu had just begun to doze when Jakotsu had asked him question.

"Brother, what do you think we should name him?" Jakotsu asked tiredly.

"I don't know, Inu? That's a fitting name since that's what it is." Bankotsu replied, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, but we have to call him something more, something like our names." Jakotsu just kept it up.

Bankotsu sighed.

"Okay how about Inukotsu?" This caused a slight gasp from Jakotsu.

"_Dog bones?_ That's perfect! Thanks Bankotsu!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

"Welcome, now goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bankotsu and goodnight Inukotsu." Jakotsu yawned.

And then there was silence, only the wind and snores broke the silence of the night.

* * *

The puppy had been in so much pain when it had been discovered by the two humans it had barely noticed them staring. When it did it had been the scariest moment of its life. They weren't at all hostile toward it though, they were in fact quite nice. When if had looked up at both of them, it had immediately known their ranks. The shorter male, the one with the long tail trailing from his head and blue eyes was the leader, and the one with short hair with fangs that trailed from under their eyes was the second in command.

When the leaders gaze traveled down and met its eyes it immediately submitted. This had caused a good reaction from the leader, and then the second in command had scooped them up and held them close. Cuddling them and acting like the mother Kinu would have. It was rather confusing at first but it felt slightly nice. They were suddenly accepting it into their pack. They were going to allow it to live with them. It couldn't have got much better than this, if only the mother Kinu had been here to see it.

Then they all shared dinner, it hadn't felt so full in days. It had eaten until it got sleepy. Luckily the second in command had allowed it to sleep with them. The leader remained by himself though. In fact the leader hadn't even touched them, only the second in command who had become like a mother to them, but they were male. It began to wonder if all leaders were this way, maybe even the father sire it had never known. It didn't matter now though, what only mattered now was the second in command's warmth, and sleeping. So it did that, but before it had fallen asleep it heard the second in command speak to the leader.

Unknown words passed between them.

But it had a feeling it had to do with it. However that didn't matter now so after they spoke, it snuggled into the second in command's neck and fell to sleep. It dreamt for the first time in awhile. It dreamt of the siblings, the human cub Daisuke, and the mother Kinu. It dreamt of a life not so long ago. It dreamt it was running with the mother Kinu and the siblings again, and it dreamt of eating in the human cub Daisuke's human den again. It dreamt of a life lost not so long ago. The snow still fell outside in calm, drifting flakes.

* * *

**Okay this is the end of Chapter one, the next chapter will take place 3 months later. By then the puppy will at least be 6 months old and be able to do some real fighting with Jakotsu and Bankotsu. Nothing too extrodinary though, like kungfu jumping off trees and what not.**

**Any way please review, and give criticism **

**-SC**


	2. Brothers

**Authors Note:**

**Okay this is the second chapter; Inukotsu will now know their name. **

**In this chapter Inukotsu refers to Bankotsu and Jakotsu as the brothers, since they call themselves it often enough. **

**Inukotsu is still referred to as "it" in this chapter. It's for a future chapter, so please try not to get too confused with they, it, their, and them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but random demons and a few wolves as well as Inukotsu .**

* * *

_Brothers. We are always together, we hunt, we fight, we play, and we sleep together. As brothers we are united and as brothers we shall always be._

**3 months later**

The village seemed peaceful and quiet from a distance. From the hill overlooking it, it seemed as if it was a normal village which any passerby could stop at. It had a certain sense of harmony around its foundation. Any village does, but today this one seemed so calm and still. It didn't have the sounds of people bustling in their every day businesses, or the happy tones of children at play. There were no workers in the fields, and there were no women at the river washing. It was so peaceful and quiet, and that was where in lied the problem. It was _too_ quiet.

However it was not nearly as quiet as it had sounded. In the village the sound of hearty laughter could be heard emanating from the center of the village. Two men sat drinking on the porch of what had been headman's home. They seemed to be normal despite their odd appearance, but something was wrong. The whole scene of two odd friends laughing and drinking sake was alright, but there was something that even the least perceptive person could have noticed. It was the red substance that was spattered against buildings, along the street, and more frighteningly, upon the two men.

The crimson red substance, dripped from their weapons, and their bodies. It stained their clothes, and skin. It was all too horrifying, seeing them laugh and act as if nothing was wrong; all the while there were large amounts of blood staining everything around them. Even the most brusque and malicious bandit wouldn't have found this amusing in the least bit. No, it was this that seemed too odd, as if walking into a nightmare.

Upon further inspection, someone would notice the through the open door behind the two laughing men, there were large bundles. Then if it hadn't been clear to them by now, they'd realize where the blood had come from, and where the drained victims had been placed, they would then realize that these two men were the cause for such a horrifying atrocity. These two semi normal people had slaughtered a whole village by themselves, an innocent village that had never wronged anybody. That was not large enough to wrong anybody. That however, was only if said person could live long enough to process the knowledge of the events.

* * *

The village of whatever its name was was no more. Bankotsu didn't care to remember the name after the job had been accomplished. Really it was just another small village that had been wiped out due to another angry head man. The other head man, what's his name, Bankotsu did not care to remember, had said that this village had hired his village to help exterminate some demons a while back, and had never paid the fee. So finally the headman who had hired him, finally decided to get revenge. That was that.

Bankotsu had done it for the money; he hadn't really cared about killing a worthless and rather weak town off. He had hoped there would have been at least a small army, or rebellion, but there had not been. During the attack there had only been fleeing farmers, crying children, and screaming women. Jakotsu had probably enjoyed it more than him, since he had seen his friend taking the time to slowly mutilate a young man. His other friend, Inukotsu had also enjoyed the battle; the large, brown dog had been running around and practically knocking down men, women, and children and ripping their throats out.

He thought of Jakotsu and his "new member" who had been with him an entire three months. The dog had grown substantially **(A/N: The dog isn't that big, about the size of a German Shepard at least. This is just Bankotsu thinking that, because the dog had been a small puppy before and now they're six months old and larger. Its really just Bankotsu exaggerating. The dog does NOT resemble a wolf in the least bit)** From a small puppy and into something that reminded him of a small wolf. Though it was larger in height the dog had become lanky, and thinner. Its ears had grown to be pointy and large; they reminded Bankotsu of bat ears. In fact that had been his nickname for his canine companion. Jakotsu thought it was rude to call the dog that though, and often got onto him for it, by saying that Inukotsu was handsome and would become offended by such comments. _As_ if the dog was some kind of royalty.

Bankotsu was more so impressed by the dog's abilities to fight in battle. He'd never witnessed such ferocity from an animal, except directed on him. At first, when it was just a small puppy it road in Jakotsu's Yukata while Jakotsu fought, then as it grew it began to run around in the battle with him and Jakotsu and nip at people's calves. It nipped more and more over time until it began biting and felling people, until the dog full out knocked people down and mauled them. What was even more impressive was that the dog was only viscous, when He and Jakotsu battled or when there was a threat nearby. Bankotsu had never seen anything like this; then again he had never owned a pet, but still he imagined they weren't supposed to know when and when not to battle, especially untrained. It left him at a blank, and so he just accepted it.

He looked around himself, and furrowed his eyebrows. Speaking of which where was that mutt anyway?

* * *

Inukotsu found them self running happily around the outskirts of the human den. Their tongue hung from the side of their mouth, and their ears were flat against their head. They loped around the river and ran back up the hill to the village. Just before they turned into the village they caught the scent of a rodent; a squirrel and ran after the small animal. The chases ended when the fleeing squirrel found its way up a tree, leaving Inukotsu on the ground frustrated.

So the dog turned their attention towards the river again and bounded down the embankment. They caught the scent of something dead, something lifeless, a fresh corpse. They trod down the edge of the river until the came across a dead female human.

Her belly was slit open, and so was her throat, long gashes trail around her arms and what blood was left in her body, leaked down into the river. She smelt like, Inukotsu's pack-brother's cold fang, Jakotsutou.

The pack-brother Jakotsu probably had killed her to; they had noticed that the pack-brother Jakotsu hated females. They weren't sure why the pack-brother Jakotsu hated the opposite gender so much, wasn't he supposed to mate with females? This confused Inukotsu to a great extent, but they decided if their pack-brother hated females or anyone for that matter, then Inukotsu would to. Their pack-brothers knew best usually.

The female might not have been dead long and she might not have carried the delightful putrid scent Inukotsu hoped for she melt bad enough, or rather to a dog, good enough to roll in. So that is what Inukotsu did; they rolled in the corpse, mostly around the belly area, where they had access to the intestines which provided the_ best_ _of fragrance._ The dog rolled for a few minutes, making sure to cover their body in fluid contents of the dead woman's stomach. Only when Inukotsu was sure that the smell of blood and other bodily fluids was coated thickly enough on their body to impress their pack-brothers, did they leave the dead woman and travel on down the embankment.

Inukotsu couldn't wait to impress the pack-brothers with their new scent. They always did this after the pack-brothers fought and hunted other humans. They would find a corpse, roll in it for awhile, and then go and find the pack-brothers. The pack-brothers were so jealous of their scent, that they pushed Inukotsu away from them in pure envy. This often left Inukotsu smug and frisky, and it left the pack-brothers angry and envious. It was like a ritual after each hunt and battle, and it had the same results every time. Inukotsu anticipated their reaction _this _time, as they had every other time.

Oh, the pack-brothers, how Inukotsu felt affectionate towards them. They were all brothers really, or so Inukotsu thought. The leader brother and the second in command brother often called Inukotsu their brother as well. So Inukotsu accepted their rank title with pride, along with their own personal title _Inu-Kotsu_. A title the second in command brother had started calling them, and finally the leader brother. The pack-brothers also had titles, the leader brother was Bankotsu, and the second in command brother was Jakotsu. So Inukotsu called them the pack-brother Bankotsu, and the pack-brother Jakotsu. They felt a great affection for their pack-brothers, often they felt that they would do anything for the pack-brothers even if that thing meant dying. Inukotsu had never wondered though if they had felt the same, it didn't occur to Inukotsu that they could ever think lesser of them. It didn't matter though as long as Inukotsu felt strongly for them, and they were all still brothers.

Inukotsu had been sniffing along the embankment, after catching the enticing smell of a mouse, when they had heard one of the pack-brother's calls. It was the leader brother Bankotsu, calling them by their title. Inukotsu knew it must be important, like the mother Kinu had always told them it was. So Inukotsu began loping up the embankment again and towards the center of the large human den sight. Just in view, sitting casually were the two pack-brothers, and there he was, the leader brother Bankotsu. Yelling their name aloud.

Inukotsu bounded forward as fast as their four legs could take them.

* * *

Bankotsu had called a long time for his canine friend; Jakotsu had pitched in as well. The dog was usually off doing something disgustingly funny, after each battle. Whether it be rolling about in the entrails of fallen victims or eating something vile. Bankotsu usually never minded it but he hated it when the dog tried to spread the wretched aroma on him and his companion.

"INUKOOOOTSU!" Bankotsu hollered getting more aggravated by the minute.

"Maybe he's having extra fun today?" Jakotsu inquired.

"That crazy mutt needs to hurry the hell up before it gets dark!" Bankotsu exclaimed angrily. He was impatient and wanted to get paid, and have a place to sleep.

He was about to give up on the idea of their canine companion coming back, when around the corner of a decimated building came a brown blur. There they were bounding forward at an exhilarating speed. Bankotsu was ready for the impact of a dog into a building but he knew that would never happen. That mutt was far too agile for that, though he expected from him most of the time.

"Ah, here comes our little brother!" Jakotsu shouted rather relieved sounding. He loved that big dog, smelly or not.

The large dog greeted Bankotsu first, by jumping on him and attempting to lick his face. Inukotsu had indeed been fancying himself to a corpse earlier. Bankotsu shoved the hyper dog off of himself roughly and proceeded to pinch his nose with his unsoiled hand. He winced at the dog's disgusting stench; the dog however was unaware of this as they pounced on Jakotsu who had a similar reaction as Bankotsu.

"Okay Inu, brother you stink!" Jakotsu gagged at the wretched scent.

"INU quit! I mean it!" Bankotsu snapped.

The dog was completely oblivious to his scolding. Bankotsu knew it was an animal and couldn't understand him, still he felt frustrated at his new "comrade" who rarely ever obeyed. He knew he cared for the silly mutt, but still it annoyed him that the dog couldn't listen to him for just once. Bankotsu finally face palmed and picked Banryu up.

"Oh forget it; Inu you're sleeping outside tonight though!" He said sternly at the dog.

Upon hearing his name Inu quit the smelly assault on the cross dresser and cocked his head at Bankotsu. The dog gave a short "woof" in reply. This nearly made Bankotsu snicker. He loved when Inukotsu appeared to speak back to him, though he clearly knew the dog couldn't have an idea of what he was saying.

Jakotsu stood up and wiped the filthy paw prints from his Yukata.

"INU, you're gonna have to buy me a new one of these soon! You here that little brother?" Jakotsu smiled at the dog, which he could never get mad at despite how angry the dog left him.

Bankotsu, like Jakotsu could not stay angry at the filthy mongrel. He felt himself sigh, and finally grin at the dog. In a way the panting dog seemed to grin back; it slightly bothered Bankotsu, he wondered if he was going crazy seeing human expressions on animals. He had to remember though this wasn't just an animal; it was his little brother as well as Jakotsu's.

"Common men, let's get back to that headman and get paid, I'm getting hungry. I'll have Inukotsu bathed by one of the wenches!" Bankotsu scratched his head and began walking in the other direction. He knew he couldn't kick Inu out.

"Wait up big brother!" Jakotsu called after him.

"Arf" Inukotsu barked and ran after the two.

The sun was setting on the horizon as the trio trekked down the road.

* * *

*At the Village that night*

Inukotsu despised baths. They left the dog cold and wet, and worst of all stinking of flowers and putrid fragrances humans thought nice. However what Inukotsu disliked the most about it was the fact that these baths were given to it by human females, and the dog had to be separated from its pack-brothers. It hated it some much that sometimes the mutt bit the female humans, which was why now they tied an animal hide string around the dog's muzzle. Inukotsu loathed this as well.

The dog never submitted in baths, it jumped and thrashed and left the unlucky bathers soaked in water. The human females would shriek and smack it back into the tub, which only enraged the brown mutt more. The dog leapt and growled; it snarled and rolled in the water. Three maid women had to hold the mongrel down, and make sure not to drown it.

The dog seemed to glare at them and its expression said

_Just wait until I get this contraption off my snout, you just wait!_

It was enough to make even the bravest woman shudder. It was a blessing when the torture for both, humans and dog finally ended. Once out of the washing tub, the dog seemed to calm down. The brown canine wasn't nearly as frightening nor angry once out of the water. Still though it held an intimidating posture; so after drying the dog, the women were happy to return the dog to its rightful owners.

Though even for the ignorant village women, they had to ask why? Why pay to bathe a useless animal? A mongrel that should have been sleeping outside? It was foolish and they would never understand such logic. Why would such a handsome and strong man, as Bankotsu ever bother to care for a street mutt? It was ridiculous.

The oldest of the women figured that the dog would never understand how lucky it was. It was a rare sight to see such a beast pampered.

* * *

Bankotsu was happy to see his little brother's return. The dog smelt far better than it had previously. He reveled in the idea of not having to let his four legged friend sleep outside. His companion or brother only deserved best, such as not having to eat scraps. Though Bankotsu didn't view the dog as anything near human, he still valued its life highly though he'd never let anyone know.

Jakotsu furrowed his eyebrows at the leather strap tied securely around the dog's mouth. He glared daggers at it.

"Look what those _whores _have done to little brother!" Jakotsu shrieked while undoing the strap.

"You know why they have to do it Jako-" Bankotsu was cut off.

"What because they're too weak to handle a dog? Much less anything else?" Bankotsu rolled his eyes at Jakotsu's remark. However he felt mutual about muzzling the dog, he understood why it had to happen though.

"Would you have preferred Inu sleep outside?" Bankotsu questioned.

"No of course not brother but still they shouldn't have left this on him!" Jakotsu complained.

"Well what's done is done, better now?"

"I guess, but I'm still frustrated" Jakotsu sighed defeated.

Bankotsu yawned and sipped his sake. He smirked to himself and put his hands behind his back. His gaze met with the dark brown Inukotsu's and he felt something stab at his heart. Okay maybe they had been to rough, tying a leather strap across the dog's snout. Later on he'd try and fix that.

He reached his hand out and gently noogied his canine companion's head. The dog whined and laid its head between its paws, its eyes staring intently at Bankotsu. It was a gaze he was unable to read, and yet he seemed to understand what they were saying at the same time. He just couldn't reiterate what the gaze seemed to say.

Bankotsu shook his head and returned to his present conversation with Jakotsu, who thankfully hadn't noticed his brief moment of silence.

"So what do you think our new brothers are gonna be like?" It was Jakotsu speaking now.

"Oh jeez, not this again! Jakotsu I told you I don't know!" Bankotsu groaned at the repetitive question.

"I bet they won't be nearly as handsome or wonderful as Inukotsu!" Jakotsu grinned pulling the dogs ears up and making it appear as if it were smiling.

Inkotsu's tail began wagging and his eyes seemed to light up. Bankotsu wanted to laugh at the humanized animal but kept his mouth shut.

"I don't know about that, I kind of fancy the idea of _human _companions." Bankotsu grinned slyly at the cross dresser.

"Oh please brother! You're just jealous of Inu, and aren't I enough to talk to?" Jakotsu pouted.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Jakotsu you're more than enough to talk to!" He gave Jakotsu a playful shove.

They shared a laugh and Inukotsu watch cocked his head. Bankotsu caught the dog's inquisitive gaze and raised a brow. He wondered what the dog must think of them, laughing and snorting. Wait! Why the hell should he care what the dog is thinking? It's a dog!

Bankotsu found himself shaking his head at the animal and Jakotsu looked at him in concern.

"Brother you alright?" His eyes had a sincere look.

"Yeah, yeah just tired." He suddenly became nervous realizing Jakotsu had caught him.

"But dinner hasn't even arrived yet!" That was Jakotsu; hungry as ever.

"Tough luck I'm going to sleep, you can eat just don't let Inu or yourself kill anyone!" And Bankotsu headed out of the room and to his own. He was more tired than he actually thought.

Jakotsu frowned and laid a hand on the dog's back. Inukotsu muttered a whine and stared at the door.

"Oh well, more for us huh?" Jakotsu grinned at the big eared dog.

Inukotsu barked in that lovely tone of his. He always knew how to cheer Jakotsu up. He was the best man ever sometimes, though his looks weren't the best. Well not exactly Jakotsu's type, he preferred more humanoid looking creatures. However Inukotsu had the best personality of all of them. The dog could stay happy in any argument or tragedy, not that they had many.

Jakotsu and Inukotsu were both interrupted by the serving woman entering the room. Food held high, and the smell was wonderful. Jakotsu felt his mouth water, but he was filled with slight disdain at the women before him. It would have been more comfortable with Bankotsu here and not just himself.

Inukotsu immediately picked up on the brother Jakotsu's tenseness. The brother was bothered by the appearance of the females, and though they carried food Inukotsu felt their hackles raise. However if the brother Jakotsu did not proceed to attack neither would Inukotsu, lie in and wait for the command. He never did give the command.

"Lord Jakotsu, We've brought your food." A very young brunette with blue eyes said.

"Well it sure took you long enough" Jakotsu snorted, and he inwardly grinned seeing the girl's wince.

"Milord, might we inquire as to where lord Bankotsu left to?" the older looking black haired girl asked, taking control of the situation.

"He's gone to bed, and its none of your business." Jakotsu crossed his arms and stared up at them.

The girls seemed to frown, and take on a hurt but furious look. The younger of the to more hurt looking, and the older one having taken on an air of animosity.

"Then we will go, lord Jakotsu, and_ enjoy _your meal." The older one's voice had a strange tightness to it. Before she left she eyed Inukotsu and grunted.

Then they were gone.

Jakotsu waited awhile and then threw an arm around the dog's neck.

"Oh Inu, did you see the look on their faces? That was hilarious, and then she stared at you and I could see the fear in her eyes!" Jakotsu laughed loudly.

Inukotsu barked and licked the human brother's face. Tail wagging furiously they eyed the food. Jakotsu smiled and began getting Inukotsu's tray ready.

"Alright little brother, eat up and enjoy!" Jakotsu handed the dog its food and Inukotsu made quick work to devour it.

Afterwards they kicked back, and Jakotsu dozed off. However the great dog's eyes stayed open, intently glaring at the door.

.

* * *

Hours later Inukotsu found themselves restless. They trod around the room pacing back and forth wishing the brother Bankotsu were there. Not that they didn't like the brother Jakotsu but it didn't ever feel the same without the leader's presence. They just weren't a pack without each other. Inukotsu was also very wary of any danger that lurked around them.

In the moon's pale light, Inukotsu found them self staring out the small window at the ceiling of the room. From the window, Inukotsu could scent cows, manure, humans, food, and the slightest scent of demons. Inukotsu could hear the low murmur of human chatter and beyond that, far off was the sound of an animal howling. Inukotsu couldn't decide whether the animal was alone or not.

They found themselves hating the sound, and yet admiring it. Inukotsu leapt up on the wall, and let out a very low whine. Freedom from the room lay just beyond these walls. Just a quick run and it would find the source of the howl and rip the beast to shreds. Rip it apart and bring it to the pack brothers as a surprise. Kill the mocking creature, destroy it.

Then the howling stopped and Inukotsu felt as if they had been awoken from a great sleep. Inukotsu felt strange, they had a fearful feeling consuming them, and they wanted to get out of the trapped room. Run, and run until there was nothing left but the forest, Get away from the wretched human dens and hunt with the pack brothers.

Inukotsu suddenly felt the urge to relieve themselves. However they couldn't escape the room, and as much as they whined the brother Jakotsu would not wake up. Knowing they couldn't go on the floor, because the last time they had the brother Bankotsu had scolded them. He had been furious, after that Inukotsu knew never to defecate or urinate inside a human den again. So uncomfortable and agitated Inukotsu fell into a fitful sleep.

In their dreams they were haunted by demons, and howling hounds.

However the rest of the "pack" slept peacefully that night.

* * *

**Alright end of Chapter 2 forgive me for taking so long, I've had a very rough time these past months.**

**Anyway inform me of any mistakes or anything.**

**Also in the next chapter we will recruit Renkotsu and Ginkotsu.**

**Btw the forming of the Shichinintai will be in a cliché order, but for a reason concerning Inukotsu. I am trying to make Inukotsu like a realistic dog, give or take a few exceptions.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
